gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gegen das Gesetz
Gegen das Gesetz ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (auf der Baustelle: Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips, Devin Weston und Molly Schultz sind anwesend) *'Trevor Philips:' Also, was gibt’s? *'Devin Weston:' Ihr werdet euch als Verkehrspolizisten verkleiden und zwei Treuhänderfonds-Jungs ausrauben, die ich kenne und mit Inbrunst verabscheue. *'Trevor:' Warum? *'Molly Schultz:' Wir kriegen in Asien einen guten Preis für die Fahrzeuge. Erledigt einfach den Job, dann werdet ihr anständig bezahlt, okay? (Michael De Santa stößt dazu) *'Trevor:' Du bist spät dran, Zuckertitte. *'Michael:' Und? Also, was gibt es? *'Trevor:' Du... darfst endlich deinen Kindheitstraum ausleben und dich als Bulle verkleiden! *'Molly:' Mr. Westons Überwachungsteam hat herausgefunden, dass die beiden Jungs gerne auf dem Senora Freeway unterwegs sind. *'Franklin Clinton:' Hört sich machbar an. *'Devin:' Hey! Macht euch auf den Weg, ihr beiden. *'Michael:' Gehen wir, T. (Michael und Trevor entfernen sich, Molly fährt weg, Franklin und Devin bleiben noch stehen) *'Franklin:' Alter, ich weiß nicht, ob die Scheiße was für mich ist. Mein Leben ist jetzt schon völlig außer Kontrolle. *'Devin:' Okay, pass auf... Ich bin Darwinist, Bruder, ja? Manche schaffen es, andere eben nicht. *'Franklin:' Also, hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren? *'Devin:' Das hier ist deine Chance. Entscheide dich! Wirst du das hier machen? Oder hast du dich mit deinem Leben abgefunden? *'Franklin:' Das werden wir wohl bald herausfinden. *'Devin:' Ja, das werden wir wohl, Alter. (beide steigen in ihre Autos und fahren weg. Auf dem Freeway ruft Franklin Michael an) *'Michael:' Hallo, Frank. *'Franklin:' Ich bin fast bei den Jungs. Habt ihr es schön bequem da bei euch? *'Michael:' Denke schon. Wir sehen ziemlich lächerlich aus. *'Franklin:' Okay, Mann, pass auf, wir sehen uns später. *'Michael:' Wir sammeln euch unterwegs in Grasende auf, bring die Fahrer dort hin und lass sie losrasen. (Michael legt auf. Franklin kommt bei der Tankstelle an. Die beiden Fahrer reden mit einander) *'Einer der Fahrer:' Mann, ich sag’s dir, 2,7 Millimeter. (Franklin steigt aus dem Auto) *'Franklin:' Hey, wie wär’s, wenn wir mal schauen, wer von euch beiden es draufhat? Steigt in eure Autos, dann sehen wir, ob die mit eurer Klappe mithalten können. *'Entity-XF-Fahrer:' Der Idiot will ein Rennen gegen uns fahren. *'Cheetah-Fahrer:' Wir wollten hier sowieso grade weg. *'Entity-XF-Fahrer:' Na schön! (alle steigen in ihre Autos und fahren los. Franklin ruft Michael an) *'Franklin:' Hey, wir sind auf dem Weg. Sind gleich da. (Trevor und Michael stehen in Uniform mit Polizeimotorrädern in einer Seitenstraße) *'Michael:' Ist klar. (Michael legt auf) *'Michael:' Egal. Da kommen sie. Ich erzähl’s dir später... (Trevor und Michael nehmen die Verfolgung auf) *'Trevor:' Die sind zu weit voraus. Wir müssen sie einholen, wenn wir wollen, dass sie anhalten. Der da ist auf der falschen Straßenseite. Ich bleib an ihm dran, komm mit, wenn du’s hinkriegst. (Trevor fährt in den Gegenverkehr und durch einen Tunnel) *'Trevor:' Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Sirenen hören, wir müssen näher ran. *'Michael:' Solang sie uns nicht abhängen, kriegen wir das schon hin. *'Trevor:' Los jetzt, schnappen wir sie. *'Michael:' Wie läuft’s bei dir, T? Wir müssen dranbleiben. *'Trevor:' Hol ich langsam auf oder bild ich mir das ein? Nähern uns Paleto Bay, möglich, dass wir etwas aufholen. *'Michael:' Bleiben wir einfach dran. Irgendwann müssen die ja mal anhalten. *'Trevor:' Ehe die anhalten, sind wir einmal um das ganze südliche San Andreas rum. Frank fährt hinten. Ich glaub, die wollen, dass er anhält und sich hopsnehmen lässt. *'Trevor:' Wenn ich diese Arschlöcher kriege! (eine Gruppe Biker taucht auf der Straße auf) *'Trevor:' Um euch kümmern wir uns beim nächsten Mal, Biker! (übers Megafon) San Andreas Highway Patrol – halten Sie Ihre Fahrzeuge an! Haben wir ein Autoritätsproblem, mein Sohn? Anhalten! (vom Mikrofon weg) Sie werden langsamer, sieht aus, als wär das unsere Chance. *'Michael:' Gut, weil, mir fällt gleich der Arsch ab. *'Trevor' (übers Megafon):' Fahren Sie an den Straßenrand! Fahren Sie sofort rechts ran! Rechts ran und anhalten! Sofort! Genug ist genug! Halten Sie Ihre Fahrzeuge auf der Brücke an! ''(Rennfahrer werden langsamer und fahren rechts ans Brückengeländer heran) *'''Trevor: Wir haben sie. *'Michael:' Geil. (Trevor und Michael halten hinter Franklin, steigen ab und gehen an Franklin vorbei) *'Trevor:' Hey! Bleib im Auto, Freundchen. Um dich kümmer ich mich später. Ja, du mich auch. (Trevor und Michael gehen zu den Rennfahrern nach vorne. Trevor spricht mit dem Fahrer des Cheetah und Michael mit dem des Entity XF *'Trevor:' Weißt du, wie schnell du warst? *'Cheetah-Fahrer:' Puh, keine Ahnung, Officer. Ich... versuch, mich ans Tempolimit zu halten. *'Trevor:' Tja, für uns sah das so aus, als hättet ihr ein Straßenrennen gemacht. Also... warum steigst du nicht mal aus dem Wagen? Na los. (der Fahrer steigt aus dem Wagen) *'Cheetah-Fahrer:' Officer, ist das wirklich nötig? *'Trevor:' Officer. Officer. Ja, ist es. Vorbeugen, los doch. Hände aufs Auto. Los, mach schon. Verdammt noch mal! (Michael schmeißt eine Plastikkarte mit einem Passbild drauf, wahrscheinlich Führerschein oder Personalausweis, weg) *'Michael:' Raus aus der scheiß Karre! (Trevor tastet den Fahrer des Cheetah im Intimbereich ab) *'Cheetah-Fahrer:' Hey, was machst du da! *'Trevor:' Hey! Hey! Hey! In Ordnung, wir müssen auf Nummer sicher gehen. *'Michael' (brüllt):' Raus aus der scheiß Karre, du kleiner Pisser! ''(Michael öffnet die Tür des Entity XF, zerrt die Fahrer aus dem Auto und schmeißt ihn auf die Straße. Trevor tut so, als hätte er Analsex mit dem Fahrer des Cheetah) *'''Trevor: Und du, du kleiner Scheißer. (Trevor umschließt den Hals des Cheetah-Fahrers und schleudert ihn ebenfalls auf die Straße) *'Trevor:' Verpiss dich, verflucht noch mal! *'Trevor:' Los jetzt! (Michael steigt in den Entity XF und Trevor in den Cheetah und beide fahren los. Franklin folgt ihnen. Trevor ruft die unbekannte Nummer 3465550174 an) *'Molly:' Ja. *'Trevor:' Ich kenne diese Stimme, Sie sind doch die Dings von diesem Bums. *'Molly:' Molly Schultz. Senior Vice President und General Counsel von Devin Westons Beteiligungsgesellschaft, falls Sie das meinen. *'Trevor:' Reden Sie weiter, ich genieße das. *'Molly:' Wollen wir annehmen, dass Sie von den Autos reden. Bringen Sie sie zu Hayes Auto an der Little Bighorn in South LS. Mr. Westen und ich werden Sie dort treffen. *'Trevor:' Legen Sie nicht auf! Ich... ich glaube, ich liebe Sie. *'Franklin:' Pass auch die Karre auf, Mann! *'Trevor:' Devins einsame Anwältin sagt, wir sollen zu Hayes Auto in South LS, also werde ich dort warten... *'Franklin:' Das sehen wir dann. Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es war, so langsam zu fahren, um an diesen Pfeifen dranzubleiben? Lass uns ’n echtes Rennen fahren. *'Trevor:' Ich sage, wir geben seinem kindischen Spieltrieb nach. Außerdem liegt ja sein Kopf auf den Hackblock, wenn die Dinger Kratzer kriegen. Talent siegt immer, mehr sag ich dazu nicht. *'Michael:' Hey, Frank. *'Franklin:' Ja? *'Michael:' Was hab ich dir gesagt, Mann? Diese Karren. Das is ’ne Gelegenheit. *'Franklin:' Wenn du das sagst... *'Franklin:' Bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben, hab ich Karren geklaut und bin mit ihnen Rennen gefahren. Ich bin also wieder da, wo ich angefangen hab. *'Trevor:' Komm schon. *'Franklin:' Nee, ich mein’s ernst. Wenn du mich nicht aus meinem Rückführungsjob rausgeholt hättest, wäre das genau die Scheiße, die ich jetzt machen würde. Also vielen Dank, Alter, denn nach der ganzen Kacke, die wir durchgemacht haben, bin ich genau da, wo ich auch ohne dich wäre. *'Michael:' Noch kannst du mich nicht abschreiben. (Trevor, Michael und Franklin fahren weiter) *'Michael:' Hey, Mann, Devin Weston – der ist anders als jeder, für den du bisher gearbeitet hast. *'Franklin:' Er labert Scheiße, will, dass ich Karren klaue, und wird mir wahrscheinlich nur einen Bruchteil von dem zahlen, was sie wert sind. Hört sich, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht so sehr anders an. *'Michael:' Du musst wissen, wer der Typ ist. Informier dich mal. Der hat was erreicht. Ich hab sein Haus gesehen. Der kann was bewegen. *'Franklin:' Ist er für dich so was, wie du für mich warst? Als ich dein Haus gesehen hab, dachte ich mir, mit dem Typen kann ich was erreichen. *'Michael:' Ja, vielleicht. So was in der Art. *'Trevor:' Was hast du vor, Mike? *'Michael:' Was meinst du? Wie ich vorhabe, dich in dem Rennen zu schlagen? Keine Sorge, da fällt mir schon was ein. *'Trevor:' Ich meine, ist es nur die Kohle? Oder ist da noch was anderes zwischen dir und diesem Typen? Das fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an. *'Michael:' Ich will für Frank einfach nur das Beste. Ihm helfen, alles aus den Möglichkeiten zu machen, die ihm offenstehen. *'Trevor:' Wenn es um das Mädchen geht, ich hab sie zuerst gesehen. *'Michael:' Jetzt werd nicht noch schräger, okay? Sie ist ein Profi, sie macht einen Job und das war’s. Keine sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz, T. Nicht mit mir. *'Trevor:' Ich mein’s ernst. Das gilt für euch beide. Lasst die Finger von ihr. (Trevor, Michael und Franklin kommen bei Hayes Auto an und fahren auf den Hof. In der Garage stehen Devin seine Assistentin/Anwältin und zwei Mechaniker) *'Devin:' Gentlemen! Ich liebe euch alle! Mann, das könnte fantastisch werden. Ein kleiner Junge und zwei alte Säcke, wer hätte das gedacht? *'Molly' (zu den Mechanikern):' Gentlemen, schaffen Sie die Fahrzeuge weg. *'Devin: Hey! Gebt mir... fünf, fünf und fünf! Hey, Bauchklatscher, Alter! Bumm! *'Franklin:' Alter, lass das, Mann. Hast du die beschissene Kohle? *'Devin:' Scheiße, ja. Wenn ihr den Job zu Ende bringt, kriegt ihr die Kohle, aber... Ich hab fünf Autos bestellt. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind das nur zwei. *'Trevor:' Scheiße, gib mir sofort die Kohle! *'Devin:' Ich hab ja so ’ne Angst, wirklich, aber weißt du was? Ich bin so’n Typ, der erst zahlt, wenn die Arbeit gemacht ist. Wenn euch der Job nicht gefällt, könnt ihr ja einfach verschwinden. (Trevor will auf Devin zugehen, der sich grade abgewandt hat, doch Franklin hält ihn am Arm) *'Franklin:' Komm schon, Mann. Warte mal. (zu Devin) Also, was kommt als Nächstes? *'Molly:' Es geht um den Z-Type. Chad Mulligan. *'Devin:' Sag ihnen, was Sache ist. *'Molly:' Mulligan ist ein Plattenproduzent, der grade ’ne hässliche Scheidung am Hals hat. Er hat seine gesamten Vermögenswerte versteckt, einschließlich des Autos, was die Sache kompliziert macht. Beschattung am Boden würde er sofort mitkriegen. Bisher konnten wir nur rausbekommen, dass sein Wagen irgendwo in Hawick versteckt ist. *'Trevor:' Sollen wir jetzt von Haus zu Haus gehen? *'Molly:' Nicht ganz. Wir haben Zugriff auf einen Helikopter des LSPD. Der Bord-Computer kann Leute am Boden anhand eines Chips in ihrem Führerschein identifizieren. Findet Mulligan in Hawick, folgt ihm zum Versteck und jemand am Boden schnappt sich das Auto. *'Michael:' Okay. Und wer macht was? *'Molly:' Sie werden für diesen Job nicht benötigt. Philips, Sie sind im Hubschrauber. Clinton, Sie sind am Boden. *'Trevor:' Ja... aber ich weiß nicht, was da zwischen euch beiden läuft. *'Devin:' Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, was da zwischen euch beiden läuft. Aber weißt du was? Das Leben ist ein einziges großes Geheimnis. Bis dann, Gentlemen, und immer schön spirituell bleiben. Ach, und Michael? Ich melde mich wegen deines Freundes, Solomon. *'Michael:' Okay. Gut. (Trevor und Franklin sind gegangen, Devin und Molly fahren mit dem Auto weg und Michael dreht sich um und geht) Mission miniatur|Michael und Trevor auf ihren Polizeimotorrädern Treffe dich mit Devin Weston und seiner Assistentin bei einer Baustelle in der Nähe vom Vinewood Plaza. Dieser bittet dich, einen Entity XF sowie einen Cheetah zu stehlen. Nach der Sequenz wechselst du zu Franklin und fährst zu einer Tankstelle an dem Highway. Dort angekommen triffst du auf die Besitzer der Wagen, die dich zu einem Rennen herausfordern. Etwas später im Rennen wechselt das Spiel automatisch zu Michael und Trevor, die auf Polizeimotorrädern sitzen und die Rennfahrer verfolgen. Nachdem du die Rennfahrer gestoppt hast, kommt eine kurze Sequenz. Nach dieser kannst du auswählen, ob du in dem Entity oder im Cheetah fahren möchtest. Fahre jetzt zu Devins Garage. Dort folgt noch ein kurzer Dialog und dann ist die Mission beendet. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Durchgequetscht – Fahre beim Rennen zwischen den beiden Lastwagen durch *Bus überholt – Fahre beim Rennen zwischen den beiden Bussen durch *Dem Anführer nach – Folge Trevor durch den Tunnel *Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal zwölf Minuten *Sekundenbruchteile – Benutze Franklins Spezialfähigkeit während des Rennens Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Michael, Franklin oder Trevor verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, die Fahrer entkommen oder die Autos oder Motorräder zerstört werden. Trivia * Der Originaltitel ist eine Anspielung auf das gleichnamige Rock-Lied von . * Das Outfit der Autobahnpolizei ist nach der letzten Mission im Schrank von Michael und Trevor als Spezialoutfit verfügbar. miniatur|Minute 00:56 im zweiten GTA-V-Trailer: der grau lackierte F620 * Franklins F620 war ursprünglich grau statt rot lackiert. en:I Fought the Law... Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Devin-Weston-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips